


Not Like Other Girls

by Fortunatelychaoticphantom



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortunatelychaoticphantom/pseuds/Fortunatelychaoticphantom
Summary: They are always together, near indistinguishable. Silly girls with frill dresses, always fawning over him. Right?Beauty and the Beast retold from a revamped POV of the three Bimbettes, without the suffocating misogyny.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not Like Other Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing post by pinkwitchfairy (link below), that shows just how awful the portrayal of the three Bimbettes was in the live action Beauty and The Beast.
> 
> This little piece imagines what could have been done with the Bimbettes as well as LeFou instead of the travesty we got, making them a little rounder and more relevant to the plot. Since it is my first ever try in fanfic, I wrote it in very broad strokes. Regarding LeFou, It is by no means a thorough or even well written redemption arc, but just a snippet of what I would have liked to see in the movie since they didn't bother giving him any sort of logical or gradual transformation.
> 
> The names of the Bimbettes are made up and were chosen randomly from a list of French names. Certain scenes were left as they were in the film, and in these places I was aided by the film's transcript (linked below).
> 
> Original tumblr post: https://pinkwitchfairy.tumblr.com/post/158959522859/beauty-and-the-beast-2017-is-an-awesome-movie-no
> 
> Film transcript: https://transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(2017)

They stand at the window, each dressed in her finest clothes. The soft pink of their dresses almost merge with the cream color of the store walls. Their hair a dark stroke against their powdered faces, styled just right with perfect curls and buns that took excruciating time to make in the early dim light of morning. Their corsets just a little too tight. Running might not be an option, but they say it's all the rage in Paris now.

They are always together, near indistinguishable from each other in their similar clothes, walking around this little town hand in hand, interconnected in a permanent dance like the three graces. With the way they finish each other's sentences and occasionally speak in perfect unison, people find it hard to tell them apart. It's not like it matters which is which, they think to themselves. Silly girls with frill dresses, talking about everything and nothing all at once, always fawning over _him_.

They stand at the window, poised and prepared, having been trained their entire life for this one moment., for that glorious moment when he would look and finally _see_. Beyond the pink, beyond the corsets and the hats and ribbons, he would see them. And they will finally be happy, for what is a woman without a man?

So they wait, they wait for him to see because it's the only way they know how to be.

He rides on his horse, so tall, so dark, so strong and handsome. A warrior, a hero, a husband just a question away.

"Isn't he dreamy?" they sigh in unison.

He gets down from his horse, slowly petting its mane, the tree girls just a few paces away. They whisper among themselves, excitement bubbling over, their hearts beating fast, their breath quickens. Could it be? Is he coming over to say hello?

The dark horse starts kicking the ground and a splash of mud hits the girls squarely in the face, covering their beautiful dresses with dark splotches. One of them slips and fells to the ground. Shocked and hurt they look as he walks away with nothing but disdain in his eyes. His loyal companion LeFou lingers a moment more, uncertainty in his movements. With a sad smile and a soft _sorry_ he scurries away after the tall man in the red shirt.

* * *

"Are you okay?" a voice comes from behind them. Claudette, the one sitting in a heap of pink and brown on the sidewalk, feels a hand gripping gently at her arm, trying to help her back to her feet. Looking up she can see the person the question came from.

"Oh, Belle, it's you," she says after she catches her breath. Raising from the dirty floor with the help of the girl in the blue dress, she tries to straightened her dress as best she can, but only manage to smear the mud even more. "Thank you, I'm fine. But my dress..." her voice trails off in a miserable whine.

"It will take hours to scrub off," said Dominique, finishing the thought the three girls shared, her arms stretching to the sides trying very hard not to make a further mess.

"Yeah," Giselle agrees, gingerly pulling some leaves from her hair.

Belle stands to their side looking at the sweet girls with kindness, trying think of a way she could make them feel better. The girls grumble at their misfortune and with final thanks say their goodbyes, hoping against hope that they might be able to reach their homes with as little interaction with the town folks as they can.

Belle was waving farewell when a thought entered her mind in a flash.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, running after them, the girls stopping and staring. "I have an idea," she says, grabbing Claudette's hand, stirring the girl towards her own home instead. The other two share a confused look, but with an acquiescent shrug they trot along after her.

* * *

"This is a laundry mechanism," Belle says, pointing to the large barrel being rolled around the well by a donkey.

The girls waited outside the house when Belle walked in to "fetch some things", as she phrased it, only to walk back out a few moments latter with a sack of soap, a rope, a barrel and some weird looking drawings on papers. The four then fetched Gieselle's family's donkey and hasted to the town well. There they followed Belle's instruction, connecting the barrel to the rope and the rope to the donkey. They threw their dirty dresses inside with some soap, placed the barrel in the water and watched, amazed, as the barrel did the scrubbing for them.

"This is incredible Belle!", Dominique says, reaching out to pet the rolling barrel as it passed beside her. "How did you think about this?"

She shows them the drawings and explains the process. The girls oohed and aahed while hearing about some other inventions Belle has been working on with her father and even by herself. Suddenly the girls find themselves surprised at the shape of a newcomer. LeFou is there, standing to the side shily, his hands behind his back, unsure if he should approach. Gieselle asks him to come and the man stumbles forward, quickly pulling out a box of cookies, murmuring something about his mother baking them just this morning. The girls accept his gracious gift and invite him to join their little circle. They munch on the delicious cooking and chat about the latest gossip and other matters, laughter filling the square as they wait for the clothes to be cleaned.

* * *

Having seen the incident itself and knowing the girls her entire life, Belle decides to encroach on the subject that brought them to this very moment.

"Why do you let him treat you like this?". All present sigh deeply, unsure how to answer such a question. Claudette is the first to break the silence.

"I know he can be a little mean sometimes, but he really is nice underneath the bravado". Her hands busy braiding LeFou's hair, who himself is braiding Dominique's.

"Way, way underneath", Gieselle adds, brushing her now clean hair with her fingers.

"Mother always said that being the wife of a soldier is the best way to ensure a good life", says Dominique. "it's a little silly, I know, but it's not like we have that many options in this town". The other two nod in agreement. "And besides," she adds, "he really _is_ handsome".

"Yeah..." both Claudette and LeFou say at the same time. They look at each other in surprise, their cheeks staining red as they quickly look away. All laugh.

"Father told me that you can't really help who you fall in love with", Belle says once the laughter dies down. She looks towards the first lines of great green forest trees that could be seen at the edges of town. She missed him so dearly already, even though he's been gone less than a day. Looking back to the girls she adds, "just make sure that the person you love loves you back for who you are". She takes Claudette's hand in hers and squeeze. "You deserve that much at least".

* * *

They like Belle. It's hard to survive in such a small town without getting along with the rest of the residents. Minimal civility is always a necessity, even if a particular person is known as a little too nosy, or a little too drunk, or a little too much to handle after an entire day of working at the bakery or the field. So they try to be nice to everybody, whether they liked them or not. But they really _do_ like Belle.

She wasn't perfect of course. She was always rather quiet and a bit dreamy, her face usually buried deep in a book, ignoring everyone around her, forcing them to clear the way when she charged through without looking. Sometimes she might tell them of a certain book or a writer they never heard of or use some strange sounding words they didn't know and found it a little hard to understand her sometimes. But she was never cruel or mean to them, never made fun of the way they dressed, never laughed when they couldn't understand a very long word like Gaston would sometimes do. She always offered a hand if someone needed help and was always willing to go on a stroll in the meadows around the town, just walking together breathing the fresh air and enjoying the company of the girls. So they like her. They really do.

So when Belle's father stumbles into the bar, screaming about a beast and a castle and wolves, they were deeply concerned for her safety. Maurice was just as kind as his daughter, even if a little more eccentric. But this? It sounded preposterous! A beast? Here? How could that possibly be? But Maurice loves his daughter, and they like her too, they truly do, and he seems so distraught. Before they have a chance to volunteer to go back to the forest and try to find his missing daughter, Gaston offers to do so himself. He might be a little thick sometimes and with a tendency to boast about every little insignificant accomplishment in his life, but he really is a good shooter, and if he couldn't kill a beast how could they? They all knew he wanted to marry Belle. As saddening as it was for the three to hear about the news, they were also glad that their friend might find happiness in this marriage, and at least some stability and security. They were sure Gaston would do anything in his power to rescue the damsel and bring her safely home. So they give Maurice an encouraging hug, promising a hot meal and a cool drink on the house as soon as he comes back with Belle and bid the party farewell and good luck.

* * *

But Maurice never comes back, and neither does Belle. Only Gaston and LeFou show up at the bar, their faces sorrowful and their tales of wolves and storms and losing all hope of finding the missing father and daughter harrowing. The girls are heartbroken.

* * *

When Maurice returns from the forest five days later with accusations of attempted murder their world comes crashing down. _Murder_? Gaston was a little mean, but he would _never_ hurt someone like that! Surely not Belle's father. There must be some mistake. Claudette puts her hand on Maurice' shoulder, trying to comfort him. All eyes turn to LeFou to prove or disprove the story.

"LeFou, my dearest companion, did I, your oldest friend and most loyal, compatriot, try to kill the father of the only woman I've ever loved?" Gaston whispers to him in his sugary voice, his hands clasped tightly on his shoulder.

"It's a complicated question on a number of accounts," LeFou's stammered answer comes out. The shorter man looks lost, torn and confused. "but... no. No, he did not".

The girls don't know if to be relieved or concerned. They don't have much time to think, and before they know it Maurice lunges at Gaston, who easily subdues the older man, a look of triumphant on his face,

Everything happens so quickly now. Gaston saying Maurice has become too dangerous, which is why Belle ran away from him. Maurice? How could that kindly old man do any harm to anyone? And to his beloved daughter of all people? No, this cannot be.

When the men starts gathering around Belle's father at Gaston's orders Gieselle begs him to wait, _just wait one moment! This all must be a misunderstanding... An asylum is such an extreme solution, there must be another way_!

Dominique and Claudette try to free Maurice from the iron clasp of the men, but they are stronger than the girls, resolute. Maurice is dragged away to a carriage, the three looking helplessly from the side.

* * *

And then out of nowhere comes Belle, decked in a yellow ball gown riding a horse, a mirror clutched in her hand. Relief washes over them immediately, only to be taken over by horror and fear as Belle, arguing with Gaston, shows the people of the town the image of the beast in that strange looking mirror. But Belle is calm. She calls him gentle and kind, and Belle would never lie, not to them, never to them.

When Gaston throws Belle inside the prison carriage, LeFou is the only one to argue with his dear old friend. Gaston is screaming at him now, asking if he wants to be next.

"Fetch me my horse", he roars, expecting the usual acquiescence.

"No", is all LeFou can utter. Every single person within earshot, including the girls, inhale sharply. _Did LeFou just refuse Gaston?_

Gaston stops in his track. "What did you just say?", the shock at the first time this little man has ever said no to him the only thing more powerful than his current rage.

LeFou's eyes were as wide as Gaston and the people around them. "I said no", he repeats, not entirely sure where his courage is coming from. But it was just _too much_. Leaving Maurice in the forest, lying about their actions, abandoning the search for Belle only to see her tossed into the same prison carriage as her father... What was he thinking? What has this man made him do? What did _he_ do? It will take a lifetime to atone for all the sins he has committed in the name of... Of... Can he even truly call it love? Well, he better start now. "No more, Gaston. Not like this". His shoulders square, his head high. "There's a beast running wild, there's no question, but I fear it's not the one you're thinking of, Gaston. Please", he is begging now, trying to reach that grain of goodness that he always hoped was in his friend. "think about what you're doing..."

He is forcefully stopped by Gaston's powerful arms on his shoulders. "If you are not with us", he shouts to his face, shoving him hard to the ground and mounting his horse, "then you're against us!", he declares as the people cheer around him.

The town is beyond reason now, Gaston stoking the flames of the people's fear and hatred. With torches and pitchforks he leads the mob out of the city in a blur. Terrified, the girls hurry to LeFou's side, helping him rise.

"This is horrible! What are we going to do?", says Gieselle.

"What can we do?", Claudette is shaking, tears leaking from her eyes. "They'll throw us in the asylum too".

"Well, we can't do nothing!" Gieselle is all but screaming at her friends now. "Look, I don't know anything about beasts. All I know is that Belle is our friend and they are going to take her away if we do nothing".

"But what can we possibly do?", Claudette implores.

Before Gieselle can answer, a loud thump and a crash startles them both. They quickly turn to look at the uncanny sight of Dominique standing over the body of the carriage driver laying on the floor, a large stone in her hand.

While the two were arguing, the girl has slipped to the side. She knelt down where the town folk ripped out one of the stone pillar decoration, intending to use it as a battering ram, and picked up a fist size stone. Holding it tight in her hand, the whispered argument of her companions fading behind her, she crossed the square to where the driver was waiting for Gaston's return, brought her hand up and slammed the rock to his head and with a loud crash he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well?" she says, throwing the rock to the side and wiping her hands on her dress. "What are you waiting for?".

The three share a quick look before running to her side.

"Do you think he'll be okay?", Claudette asks with a quick glance at the man on the floor.

"Let's think about that when we have the time", is Dominique's answer. She is rummaging through the man's pockets, flipping him over from side to side until she manages to find what she was looking for - a key. With a smile she throws the key to Gieselle who runs towards the carriage, unlocking the door and throwing it wide open.

With shock in her eyes, Belle steppes down, her father just behind her.

Dominique hands her Philippe's reigns. "Go," she urges. "We'll take care of your father and come right after you".

The others nod in agreement.

"I don't know what to say...", she stammers, speechless.

"Just go! Hurry! Gaston will reach the castle soon. Thank us later, just go!"

With a quick hug, Belle jumps on the horse and spurs it on its way.

"Be careful", Claudette screams after her as they watch her figure disappearing in the distance.

* * *

To say the battle is strange would be an understatement. As soon as they bring Maurice into the bar, placing him in the gentle care of Pere Robert, who unsuccessfully tried to calm the madding crowd, the four rush to find horses and ride as fast as they can, following the trail of the mob. When they arrive at the castle the fighting is already underway and there are a lot more furniture involved in the action than they had expected. They are almost hit in the face with flying saucers when they shout their allegiance to Belle to the angry objects. Their proclamation made the little... _Is that a tea cup?_ Well, it made that little... _Thing_ stop trying to harm them. They never imagined they will be fighting along a singing wardrobe and a talking candlestick, but here they are. They'll have time to digest all this craziness once Belle is safe and Gaston stopped.

In a heart skipping moment LeFou manages to grab the large teapot, ugh, _Mrs. Potts_ , right before she, comes crashing down to the floor. Suddenly, two villagers charge at LeFou from either side. LeFou ducks and the two collide as Mrs. Potts spits hot water in their faces, and LeFou punches one out to finish the job

"Nicely handled!", says Mrs. Potts.

"Well I used to be on Gaston's side", LeFou answers. "but we're in a bad place right now".

"You're too good for him anyway..." she says in a kindly voice. LeFou nods, emotional. "Shall we get back to it, then?!", she asks as the two re-join the others in the fight.

Shots ring through the castle. All fighting comes to a stop as many rush outside to observe the battle raging on the turrets. They hold their breaths as the figures scramble about for control, and gaze in horror as Gaston shoots the beast again and again, before plummeting to his own death when the ground beneath him crumbles away. The three girls and LeFou look in sadness as the kindly objects that fought alongside them become as inanimate as one would have expected them to be. They try to catch the ones they can, to prevent them from harshly hitting the ground.

All hope seems lost when suddenly a flash of golden light washes over the castle. Magic explodes everywhere, and with it, the dawn breaks. The magic spreads across the castle, transforming it, as the sun rises, revealing its newly reinstated glory and beauty. As the light passes over the furniture transforms along the castle, legs and hands and faces showing up from velvet upholstery and porcelain tableware. From the castle grounds, astonished villagers approach, blinking, as the veil is lifted from their memory. Tearful embraces and passionate kisses are exchanged when friends and families reunite, as Belle and... _The prince_ step out to the open grounds.

* * *

They are there with Belle when she puts on the dress, Maurice beaming proudly at his daughter and LeFou putting the final touches to her hair and veil.

"Thank you", she kisses the cheek of every one of them. "I couldn't have done this without you".

The wedding is spectacular. All the village is invited, and the girls shed more than a few tears during the ceremony. LeFou is bawling, his handsome date holding him tight, placing soft kisses on his hand to try and calm him down.

 _At least_ , the girls thought, _Belle got the happy ending they always wished for_. They watch as Belle and her new husband dance away into their happily ever after, thinking of what tomorrow might bring. _Maybe one day they could find their own_.


End file.
